Jo
Coverage thumb|left|236pxJo made her debut appearance in Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er!, on the yacht, warning Scott not to bother her. She swims to shore quickly, excited to be the first one there, but then realizes that Dawn beat her and is not even wet. She wins the race that determines the teams and taunts Lightning for losing to a girl. However, she is assigned on the Mutant Maggots, because Lightning walks in front of her when Chris shows up. After Chef Hatchet falls off her team's trampoline reward and throws the saw at Lightning, she laughs at his injury, but is then run over by the rolling trampoline. During the start of the challenge, she seems very excited, trying to get her team pumped. She jumps on the trampoline in an attempt to reach the totems, but gets launched into the lake. When riding down the mountain on her team's totem, she is annoyed when the opposing team passes her. Although she and her team reach their cabin last, they win immunity since the Toxic Rats' cabin was destroyed. In Truth or Laser Shark, Jo is first seen running into Brick after her morning run. She proceeds to argue with Brick about who is better until she tells him their team is lucky to have both of them and says that the two of them will lead each other to victory. However, she reveals in a confessional she was just saying this to keep Brick loyal, implying she will break him like a stick. She then breaks one, only to receive a splinter. Before the first challenge Jo is rather tough on Cameron calling him weak. When he tries to rebuttal which Jo brings up a good point on trying to win Total Drama without some physical power. During the truth challenge she notices Brick's face turning red and tells him to admit the truth for the team. When Mike wanted to leave she smacked him and told him she was determined to win. Before the second challenge Jo was the first to try on the glasses and complained on the lack of visibility. She does well for her portion of the obstacle course, and her team wins the challenge. thumb|236pxIn Ice Ice Baby, she competes with Brick to see who can eat Chef's gruel the fastest until he chokes on his spoon. She then saves him and later comments on Mike's various personalities. When Chris announces a race through the speakerphones, she tells everyone to begin running. After they reach their destination, she tells Cameron she would have eaten him by now if they were all hamsters. While climbing the mountain, she and Brick converse about how they became so good at rock climbing. She then taunts him when he dislocate his arm in an attempt to impress her. When Anne Maria would not do the challenge, Jo motivated her by insulting her fashion. Jo made it the top of the mountain first out of anyone, but she still lost that part of the challenge since the Toxic Rats got their whole team on top. Shortly afterwards, Anne Maria made it to the top and attempted to punch Jo, but Jo moved out of the way and she ended up hitting Brick. In the second part of the challenge, Jo assumed the leadership role, after thumb wrestling Brick for it, and proceeded to order around the Maggots. When Anne Maria again refused to do the challenge, Jo threw her hairspray out of the fort, causing Anne Maria to chase after it. Jo along with Cameron force out Mike's Svetlana's personality to help them, which ultimately leads to the Maggots victory due to him capturing the flag in a new personality, Vito, combined with Scott self-destructing the Rats own fort. thumb|left|215pxIn Backstabbers Ahoy!, Jo surprises Brick with her whistle and then begins to tease him. They then argue about who is the better contestant, resulting in her bragging about her running and squat thrusting skills. She then says she is whipping her team into shape, indicating she is teaching Cameron how to do push-ups. She competes against Brick in the diving challenge, doing very well. She loses air at one point until Anne Maria saves her. However, she ends up losing when an air-filled Brick launches past her and gets his skis. In the second part of the challenge, Jo is chosen to shoot the seagull gun. She is successful in shooting the first two mines, but the gun stalls before Jo could shoot the final seagull, and thanks to Zoey's steering, they crash into a rock. Determined not to lose, Jo throws Cameron into the final mine, allowing the Maggots to win the challenge. Jo is later shown with the other contestants blaming Dawn for stealing their possessions. At the beginning of Runaway Model, Jo is uninterested in fixing her hair with Zoey and Anne Maria, and begins shaving, much to their displeasure. Later, at the challenge, she claims that fashion is a waste of time and again explains to Lightning that she is female. When Lindsay comforts Sasquatchanakwa about his "hairy body issues," Jo mentions she feels his pain, then quickly covers it up. In order to rescue Lindsay, Chester applies "a bit of rouge" to Jo's face. Jo believes she looks beautiful and takes off to seduce Sasquatchanakwa. He laughs at her, to which she, in response, punches him across the island. The Maggots win, and, upset she looks terrible, begins throwing barrels at Mike. At the elimination ceremony, she is switched with Scott and is now on the Toxic Rats. When Brick welcomes her to the team, she tells him it is now her team. thumb|215pxJo is in the confessional at the beginning of A Mine Is a Terrible Thing to Waste, happy that now that she's on Rats, next she can work out in the nude. She then bothers Brick on her way over to breakfast. During the challenge, her team makes it to the mine shaft elevator first, but Lightning shouts and causes a cave-in on his team. Sadly, the elevator crashes at the bottom, which forces the Rats to climb down the cables. When Brick decides to go first, Jo throws him the jar of fireflies, since the Maggots got the flashlights. Brick falls, but is able to slow down by using his arms. However, Jo and Lightning speeding down after him cause him to drop the jar, allowing the fireflies to escape. Jo and Lightning chase after them, leaving Brick alone. She convinces Lightning to make an alliance with her and gave up trying to convince Lightning that she is a girl. The Toxic Rats were captured by the mutant gophers and it was Jo that distracted them so they could escape. At the elimination ceremony, both Lightning and Jo vote off Brick because they view him as a traitor to their team. Jo and Lightning decide to see who will be the leader of the Toxic Rats in The Treasure Island of Dr. McLean, but it was mostly a tactic that Jo used to make Lightning do the work. Through the challenge Jo takes the lead, leaving Lightning to bear the brunt of the challenge, including being tortured by a mutant squid and subsequently by mutant swamp animals in the hunt for Sam and former contestant Gwen, who were buried alive. Jo then used the metal detector given to them by Chris to find the keys to her and Lightning's handcuffs, and for the chest in which Sam and Gwen were imprisoned. Jo ultimately won the challenge for the Toxic Rats by digging out the two campers, only to be knocked out by the fully-mutated Dakota, who rushed in to save Sam. In Grand Chef Auto, Jo is happy about the merge and immediately forms an alliance with Lightning. Cameron offers to be in her alliance as well, but she refuses. While looking for her key, Jo is attacked by a mutant cockroach. She then finds a key in the garbage. As the second part of the challenge begins, she and Lightning are captured by Chef. Jo quickly formulates a plan and has Lightning bend the bars with his immense strength. When he does, she pushes him to Fang, betraying him. Jo then grabs a go-cart and drives away, causing Lightning to have a grudge against her for the remainder of the game. She does not win the challenge, but is safe none the less. thumb|left|215pxIn Up, Up And Away In My Pitiful Balloon, Jo is shocked to see the blimp at camp and Heather. When Chris announces the challenge, Jo asks Cameron to form an alliance with her. He accepts, however she only makes the alliance since Cameron knows how to build an aircraft because of his brains. During the challenge she makes Cameron work on her hot air balloon, saying she will protect him from elimination. She also tries to make Cameron sabotage Lightning's helicopter, although he ultimately fails. Cameron ends up winning the first part of the challenge when he finds a rocket, and she makes Cameron give her his smoke machine prize. When Heather starts escaping with the million bucks Jo grows to like Heather due to the way she plays, however she disapproves her "girly short shorts." Once again when they are stopping Heather, Jo uses Cameron as a shield from the Gemmies that Heather throws at her. However Cameron double crosses her when Lightning tells him that she is only going to betray him. Cameron reveals he hid a bomb in his smoke machine just in case and blows up her balloon. She sinks into the lake with Fang, who got tangled on her rope, and Scott, whom her and Zoey attacked. She is later seen at the campfire where she gets the Toxic Marshmallow of Loserdom because Cameron and Lightning voted her out. Jo said that she deserves to win Total Drama. She called Cameron a traitor and tries to hit him, with him replying "I learned from the best." She then compliments him as Cameron was talking about her. She proceeds to yell at Lightning calling him dumb and an idiot as Lightning couldn't recognize she was a girl. Jo then takes the Hurl of Shame. thumb|175pxJo then appears in the season finale, Brain vs. Brawn: The Ultimate Showdown. Chris introduces Jo along with the rest of the eliminated cast. She doesn't seem to be too thrilled on rooting for either of the finalists, but chooses Lightning over Cameron. Jo is then seen giving Lightning advice on what to use for his armor. Later on when Chris' remote malfunctions, releasing all the mutant animals, Jo hops out of her seat as she runs away from the animals. Larry eventually has her in his grasp, until Cameron blasts at him and she is released. In Cameron's ending, when Cameron was on top of Lightning, she counts with the rest of the cast to 3, only she doesn't seem excited. In Lightning's ending, she was mad that she was given no credit for taking Lightning and Cameron farther in the game, as she says that she cheered him on for nothing In Cameron's ending, she gets her share of the money after he announces that he's sharing with everyone, she then says that she can use the money for her own gym. She is last seen laughing at Chris when he is quarantined by the government. Total Drama All-Stars thumb|left|195pxJo is one of the returning contestants in Heroes vs. Villains. After noticing the size discrepancy between her team and the opposing team, she immediately demands that Chris provides the Villainous Vultures with an extra member to make up for the difference. Like last season, Jo immediately clashes with everyone on her team (especially Heather) by claiming that she is better than all of them and deserve to be their leader. She volunteers to be the pusher of the baby carriage for her team. However, her team mates are unable to find to correct key, causing her to be extremely tired for running several rounds to-and-fro the beach. Luckily, Alejandro found the correct key much to her relieved as she can now rest. In Evil Dread, while enjoying breakfast with her team, she convinces everyone to vote for Lightning as soon as they can. Throughout the episode, she and Heather quarrel on who should be their team's leader. When they eventually lose the challenge, Jo campaigns to send Lightning home. She is ultimately successful, and receives the final marshmallow while Lightning is eliminated. thumb|226pxJo and Heather continue to quarrel in Saving Private Leechball, each blaming the other for losing the previous challenge, until Gwen tells them to be quiet as she is trying to sleep. The next day, Jo attempts to pull Gwen into an alliance with her, knowing that by gaining Gwen's trust, Duncan will follow. During the challenge, Jo accidentally fires the leech cannon at Scott, causing her teammates to be upset with her. She is the last member of her team standing, only to be eliminated while battling Zoey. At the elimination ceremony, because of her constant bickering and friendly fire, she is voted off. In the exclusive clip, the Flush of Shame brings her to the sewers of Egypt, where she is attacked by a swarm of scarab beetles. Trivia Gallery NewJoHQ.png Tdri jo 174x252.png Jo Countdown.jpg ''' Total Drama: Revenge of the Island' 424536 230343363767635 1644727867 n.png|Jo in the Opening Secuence. TDRIEP1-1.png|Jo, Scott, and Mike arrive on the island. CARE1004171400002259 005 1280x720.jpg|Jo beats Brick back to the shore. MMGroupPics.png|Jo is placed on the Mutant Maggots. One by one.png|Jo and Brick crash to each other while jogging. Truth or Laser Shark (7).png|Jo and Brick attempt to prove that they are more athletic than each other. MutantMaggots.png|Jo and the Mutant Maggots walking to their next challenge. Truth1.png|Jo versus Scott. Jo competing.png|Jo competing. IceIcebaby31.PNG|Brick and Jo Competing. Iceicebaby32.png|Jo "saving" Brick's life. See Cameron Vomit.png|Jo Vistes Cameron vomits and everyone see him. Iceicebaby9.PNG|Jo helping Svetlana (Mike) to jump. Jofirstconfessional.png|Jo in the Coffesional. Finders Creepers.png|Jo yelling at her team. Finders Creepers (23).png|Jo is captured by the spider. Finders Creepers (38).png|Brick and Jo exchange angry glances. Backstabbers Ahoy (12).png AMIATTTW3.PNG Up, Up And Away In My Pitiful Balloon (73).png 20130105232825!Jo.png ' Total Drama All-Stars''' TDAS Theme Song (7).png|Jo battling Lindsay in the theme song . Heroes vs. Villains - 26.png|Jo calls Chris a dead man while being introduced. Heroes vs. Villains - 27.png|Chef runs toward Jo and pushes her off, rounding out the newer contestants. JoGwenArgue.png|"Nobody tells me what to do, goth-ball!" CARE1008261300001765 004 1280x720 (1).png|Jo and Lightning's argue. So Long and Good Riddance.png|Jo is tired. Vitoriaparalosvultures.png|Jo carries Alejandro up to the top of the staircase of the spa house. TDAS Peanut Gallery.png|Jo, seen in the Peanut Gallery. Duncan jo.png|Jo celebrates her team's victory. TDAS Jo.png|Jo having breakfast in the hotel. Jo lead Vultures.png|Jo tries to take charge of the Vultures. FightHvsJ.png|Jo and Heather argue over leadership of their team. Crushed crab.png|jo mires alejandro. Cat fight sue vs evil.png|Heather and Jo fight over a piece... Evil 1.png|...then Heather drops it on Jo's foot... Sue 2.png|..then Jo pushes Heather in the pit. Botoom2jolighting.png|Jo ends up in the bottom two, with Lightning. H&J-Cabin.png|Jo and Heather arguing in the loser cabin... Gwenn tries slep.png|....angering Gwen, who is trying to sleep. Villainsgo.png|The Villains start searching for their weapons. Bf.png|Jo seen in the Flush of Shame. Categoría:Female Categoría:Total Drama: Revenge of the Island Categoría:Contestants Categoría:Mutant Maggots Categoría:Toxic Rats Categoría:Villainous Vultures Categoría:Total Drama All Stars Contestants